Inuyasha and the New Moon Battle
by ElectricSpark
Summary: Naraku has been killed and once again Kagome and Inuyasha are searching for the jewel shards. One night though a mysterious lady approaches them? Who is she friend or foe? Join Inu and Kagome in Inuyasha the New Moon Battle!


Inuyasha and the New Moon Battle

Part 1 of 3

The wind was blowing quite soft. The light from the moon was shining on Kagome. After searching from her backpack she stood up and put her hands on her waist. " What! Where are they? Inuyasha!" She said looking up at Inuyasha who was laying in a tree. He looked down and spoted Kagome under the branch he was on.

" Sheesh what is it this time?" Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and landed in the cold green grass without making a sound. He walked over by Kagome who had turned around. Standing over her shoulder he said," What's Missin now idjit?" Kagome looked over her shoulder and glared.

"Im not an idjit flea boy!" Kagome turned around and crossed her arms." Anyways the um well the jewel shards have been I think...stolen." Inuyasha's eyes widend. He had the you idiot look on his face.

"How the hell did you lose them! God Kagome you...you!"

" SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground taking in a good mouthful of grass and dirt. He looked up and gazed at Kagome. The two were silent until there was a sound of a twig breaking. Inuyasha flipped up and pulled the Tetsusaiga out of it's sheath and held it in a ready to battle position. Kagome drew closer to Inuyasha. From the woods a lady with long white hair(close to Inuyashas) stepped out of the darkness of the forest and into the light of the full moon. The lady was wearing a long white kimono and a red tiara around her head. Kagome looked closer.

" Inuyasha how um...how many shards would you say we had?" Kagome cuffed her hands together and put her head down. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

" Kagome you were watching over them. I would have to at least say 15 shards. Now why are you asking this?" Inuyasha was curious and suspicious. Kagome backed up a little.

"Well look at her head." Inuyasha looked closer. The lady had 15 jewel shards embeted into her head. All Inuyasha could do is look back at Kagome and glare. As he turned to face back at the lady he was sent flying back by a white beam. Inuyasha used Tetsusaiga and stabbed it in the ground stopping him from hitting a tree. He charged in at the lady and slashed in with Tetsusaiga. His eyes widend. The girl had the sword by her hands. She smirked and kicked him hard and far sending him into the tree he was gonna hit the first time. The tree shook and than fell on top of him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled running after him. As she got by the tree the girl ran and grabbed her by the waist. Kagome tried getting free but the lady grew wings and took off into the air. " Put me down!" Kagome was bashing on the girls back as hard as she could. Nothing was happenin. The lady kept flying at a high speed rate. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she called for Inuyasha again. There was no answer. Kagome screeched as she felt a pain go through her body making her numb and knocking her out.

"Gah..man. huh KAGOME!" Inuyasha threw the tree off of him and looked up. Kagome and the mysterious lady in white had vanished. Inuyasha clenched his fist and put his head down. " Kagome i will save you even if i have to give my life for yours."

Kagome opened her eyes and tried to sit up. She was chained at her feet and wrists to a cold cavern wall. It was lit up by torches and a hole in the center of the cave had light from the moon shining on top of Kagome. She was worried and scared. Worried about Inuyasha and scared for herself.

"Sleep well my fair maiden?" A man said entering the cave. He had short black hair and worke a dark red kimono with golden armor on top of it. He walked over to a pedistal and placed his hands on it. Kagome gave him an evil glare.

" What do you want with me!" She said trying to get free. The man smiled and crossed his arms walking over by Kagome. He tapped the chains. Than walked over back to the pedistal and smiled at her again.

" Well my lady stop trying to get outa those chains it's useless. Oh yes i want nothing with you. I just need you to help release the moon demon. Tis really simple. If you cooporate anyways. There was a knock outside the cavern. The man signaled for the person to come in. Kagomes eyes narrowed. It was the lady from earlier. " Ah Sokana just in time did you bring her?" Sokana walked in carrying a body. The man smiled with joy. "Perfect chain her up by Kagome!" Sokana did as he said. After she finished chaining the body up Kagome noticed something about it. She gasped.

" My god it's Kikyo!" She kept starring. It looked like Kikyo had been knocked out. The man walked closer and set his hands on top of their chests. Kagome went to say something but she felt her energy leaving her.

The man began to chant.

"Two lay here bed together

From which they enslaved you forever

Now i give the power of to priestesses

To you who live on the moon in grievenses

Let the moon fade to the night

And release you with all your might"

Kagome looked up as a bright pink light struck the moon. Her eyes grew heavy and her body weak. So she fell into a deep sleep.

Preview- " God look what we got into this time. I blame Inuyasha. Anyways whats the deal with Kikyo and me I mean what did we do? What's with that giant bird and hey is Inuyasha a Human! Wow I really gotta get outa these chains. Anyways stay tuned for the next episode entitled _Inuyasha and the New Moon Battle Part 2 of three! The Priestess of the Past!_

Catch ya than!"


End file.
